


Goodbye Jaybird

by TypewriterthePasta



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypewriterthePasta/pseuds/TypewriterthePasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a nightmare about Jay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Jaybird

Boom! 

A single shot, echoing in my head as if in a loop. Watching the events that took place in Entry 80 made me question whether or not I should even upload it.

Why should complete and total strangers on the Internet be able to watch the shot over and over, saying how much it saddened them to see 'their favorite character' die.

Character. Like he's not even a person, but some character being portrayed by someone who also does dumb nature videos, like this is all some horror series instead of our actual lives.

....But, I did it anyway. I uploaded Jay's death to YouTube. I suppose it's what he would've wanted. For people to know.

That night, I gave up on wasting money booking a hotel room. What's the point if I'm the only one using it? My car is fine, good enough for me anyway. It was never spoken of, but the only reason I bothered booking the rooms for Jay is because he got so damn cold easily.

That night, parked in an old camp site, I forced myself to shut my eyes, praying to any deity that might be out there that no nightmares would haunt me...

I found myself in an all too familiar spot, a place where I'd woken up many times before donning a mask. Rosswood Park, or more accurately, the woods behind it.

I was wearing my normal clothes rather than the jacket He preferred, indicating I hadn't gone into that state this time. Then...why I am here?

I squinted, adjusting my eyes to the night. I consider myself to have pretty decent night vision, considering how often my body, though not actually me, is out here in the pitch black. 

Pitch black. Darkness. I pushed the words away, though not actually scared of the dark, it tends to bring out my claustrophobia, a fear I'll never overcome.

Forcing myself to venture on, for I was obviously here for a reason, I soon found what it was I was here for.

A building. Obviously abandoned, but a light inside.

I rushed in, slamming open a door because I knew something had to be in there, something-or someone-important.

I wish I had never entered.

There he was. Slumped against a wall, one arm trying to clutch the wound in his stomach that was oozing out blood. His eyes were squeezed shut, chest heaving in pain. Heaving? He's alive?

I ran over to him, ignoring the papers crumpling underneath my feet. "Jay? Jay!"

Blue eyes wearily looked at me, bags darker than I'd ever seen them be. His voice croaked out my name, sending me into a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts.

"T-Tim? H-Help, please." His voice cracked, death clear in his eyes when they bore into mine. I nodded,"I'm here, buddy, I'll help.",I said, trying my damndest to keep my voice as steady as possible.

"Just breathe, okay? I'll get us out of here."

He shook his head,"I can't. Hurts." His pathetic, weak voice, sent me over, sobs controlling me now. I shook,"Jay, c'mon, we've gotta go, gotta get you to a hospital, please."

"Can't, I can't." He was telling the truth, his breathing had become ragged and weak. His eyes were lidded, pricked with tears. "I'm sorry...I failed." And with that, I knew what he needed. He needs confirmation that he can move on, that if he dies, it's not in vain.

"No, no, you didn't. Jay, you didn't fail." "I-I...didn't?" I gave up trying to get him out of there, recognizing these moments as his last. I sat by him, my normally awkward social skills wiped away in this situation, and let him lean on me.

I felt his chest stop moving, last breath taken in shallowly. He died, head on my shoulder. Trying my best to stop my sobs, I moved him to lay down, closing his eyes so that he could be sleeping.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, biting my lip to keep my quivering when I said,"Goodbye, Jaybird."


End file.
